Electronic messages, such as email, convey various types of information to the recipient. In some instances, a message is purely informational, and may be filed away or deleted after it is read. Some messages result in one or more tasks that the user must perform. Some people leave messages in an inbox pending completion of the associated tasks, or enter associated tasks in a personal calendar or task management system. Managing the tasks associated with messages can be cumbersome or inconvenient.